


Are you..?

by Killowatts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), F/F, First fic wooo, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I’ll add more tags as the story progresses-, M/M, Red string of fate?, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, basically soulmate tattoos but, many characters are mentioned, nah, oh yeah, the tattoos are the personas in the real world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killowatts/pseuds/Killowatts
Summary: “You brat, I’ll sue!”-Those words had ruined Akira’s life. After that day, he got sent off to another , Now with a criminal record on his head he’s now forced to move in with another guardian, forced to make different friends, Fit into a new school and search even harder for his soulmate.-Once he arrives at the Sakura residence, Sojiro was not very pleased- Akira begins to hear that voice again. His soulmate tattoo, his “persona” so to speak, claims that his soulmate is “closer than he thinks.” Skeptical, Akira ignores the voice and tries to rest, for his new life for the rest of this year, Begins tomorrow.-((Arséne’s *and other “persona’s”* dialogue will have a dash in front of it, just so it isn’t so confusing))
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto (mentioned), Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Shibuya

My name, is Akira Kurusu. I am 16 years old and I’m a second year at shujin academy. Pretty simple introduction right? Yeah, no. I wish that’s all I had to say but, it isn’t. In this world at the weird age of 15, your tattoo, that’ll help you find your soulmate, appears somewhere on your body. I’ve had my mark for a while now and I still haven’t found my soulmate. My soulmate mark has a name, his name is Arséne. ‘or that’s what he wants to be called.’ He claims to be my other half and my guide to finding my soulmate but, he hasn’t been much help at all, in fact, he hasn’t given me any hints or directions as to who or where my soulmate is! In any case, that’s enough about him. We also have a slight problem at the moment-  
-  
-  
“You brat, I’ll sue!” The older man stumbled back as his hand put pressure on his head injury, the blood slowly spilling through his fingertips and dribbling down his forehead. Akira took a shaky step back, this isn’t at all what he wanted to happen. He was just trying to help-  
Red and blue lights flashed in Akira’s peripheral vision, the mere knowledge of those colors sent a sharp chill down the young teen’s spine. “-This isn’t going to end well, Kurusu.” Akira clicked his tongue in annoyance, but his expression was frozen in fear. “Not what I need right now, Arséne.” He whispers over his shoulder. The deep voice chuckles in his mind, the feeling of anything was now fading from him and the teen sighed in relief. “Excuse me, what’s going on here?” Crap, maybe he shouldn’t have. “This brat here assaulted me and this woman out of nowhere!” The older man was seething with anger, and to Akira’s regret, was also covering up the slurring in his tone. The police officer looked over to the black haired teen, “Is this true?” Akira shook his head softly, “No sir, he was-“  
“He’s lying!” He cut him off and turned his head to glare at the woman, “Right? Tell the nice officer what really happened.” The woman’s eyes flicked over to meet Akira’s, briefly. Her chocolate browns met his steel grays and he couldn’t stop his eyes from being as wide as saucers, when he saw the guilt, clearly evident in her expression.  
“This boy came a shoved this man to the floor.” In that moment, his world shattered. His ears started ringing from shock, he barely realized anything that way going on in that moment. Not when the woman hung her head low in guilt, not when the man showed the officer his I.D, a maniacal grin creeping onto his features, not even when the officer nodded his head, and began to march towards the accused teen. Akira only snapped out of his trance when he felt the cold metal of handcuffs around his wrists, and a low voice telling him “not to resist.” He blinked once and opened his mouth to speak. “-Don’t. It’ll only make things worse for you.” He grit his teeth in anger and shut his mouth. He knew better than to argue with authorities. He just wished it didn’t have to be this way, he really WAS just trying to help.  
and look where that got him.

-  
-  
-  
“The train has reached Shibuya station. Please wait until the train comes to a complete stop to exit.” He looks out the window and sighs, “This is it.” He heaved himself up as the train slowly stops, he grabs onto one of the supporting metal poles and shivers at the harsh cold of it. He slowly walks over to the doors as they force themselves open and he takes a step out. The subway is packed. His nose scrunches up a tiny bit, causing his brows the knit and his eyes to crinkle slightly at the corners. “Let’s go find the Sakura residence.” The tattoo pulses slightly causing Akira to look over his shoulder, “Arséne?” No answer. He shrugs his shoulders and begins to walk to the stairs, hoping he isn’t going in the absolute wrong way.  
-  
He checks his phone every now and then to make sure he’s going the right way. “-Kurusu!-“ Before Akira can ask what’s wrong, he collides into someone in front of him and stumbles backwards, and he tries his best to not fall on his backside. Akira manages to catch himself and winces, “Ow..” The teen takes a sharp inhale and fixes his glasses that went askew. His head shoots up when he hears a female voice rambling, 

“Oh my god, babe are you okay?” There were 3 teens in front of him. A girl, about 3 inches shorter than himself, with platinum blonde hair tied into two pigtails, another girl about the same height with dark black hair tied into a ponytail, with her bangs sweeping over her forehead and dark brown eyes, slightly glossed over with the slightest hint of tears. The third teen was a male, around the same height as Akira, He had short scruffy pastel blonde hair, his eyes a sweet chocolate brown and a scowl that can scare off even a bear. The blonde male took three long strides and was suddenly in Akira’s space, he smelled of some cheap cologne that suited him?

“Hey man, are you gonna ‘effing apologize?” His voice can cut through glass, and the grey eyed teen gave a small nod. 

“I-I’m sorry I bumped into you, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Akira looked away from the male which earned him a small scoff and crouched down, holding a hand to the girl on the floor, “Will you forgive me?” His voice was laced with sugar, charm was on his side as she raised her hand, almost inches from his own when-

“Hey! Are you seriously trying to put the moves on MY girlfriend?!” 

A shrill voice cut Akira’s train of thought and he froze. ‘I messed up.’ 

“Ann, I don’t think he’s ‘putting the moves’ on me, He’s just being nice.” 

The black haired girl stands slowly and Akira followed her motions, raising himself up from his slight fetal position on the floor. The platinum blonde girl, Ann, crosses her arms and pouted, “But Shiho! You’re so cute, any and every boy tries to hit on you and I don’t like that!” 

Her voice was contagious and a bit- 

“Says my gorgeous model girlfriend.” 

Shiho responds with a slight smirk, as she gets pulled into a bear hug by her girlfriend. 

“Ah! Shiho! Don’t say that, you know I only have eyes for you!!” 

The banter by them causes something to flutter in Akira’s chest and he can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his features. A small scoff grabs his attention and he slowly turns his head to face what he didn’t expect. The blonde male standing there, arms crossed with his stance a small bit hunched which makes him slightly shorter than himself, and as his eyes move up the males body, he catches his expression and his breath catches in his throat. He’s smiling. A smile that can outshine possibly ever star in the night sky. Akira can’t help but clutch his hand over his left shoulder as his tattoo pulses harshly.  
“Arséne? What’s-“ 

“Who are you talking to?”

Akira freezes and looks towards him to see three pairs of eyes staring at him.  
‘Lie Akira!’

“I wanted to know if you guys come around here often?” ‘Nice job, Akira Kurusu.’

The blonde teen scoffed and crossed his arms again, switching the weight from his left leg, to his right in the process, “Why?”

Akira swallowed and bit his lip, “I’m kinda lost, new here, and I’m looking for someone.” He awkwardly raises his hand to the back of his neck and stifles a nervous chuckle, “Can you three help me out..?” The three teens look at each other, Ann nods her head at Shiho and she nods right back at Ann. They both turn to the blonde male with looks of anticipation, no, they’re ‘demanding’ him to agree. The male cracks, “Ugh, fine I’ll come along and help!” Both girls smile and cheer. The black haired girl looks to Akira and smiles, 

“Right then, I’m Shiho Suzui, It’s nice to meet you!” She holds her hand out and Akira slowly walks over to shake it softly, 

“I’m Akira Kurusu, nice to meet you too, Suzui-san.” Akira’s expression softened for a split second but then returns to his usual slight deadpan feature. The platinum blonde is next, 

“I’m Ann Takamaki! I’m Shiho’s girlfriend.” Her voice drips with possession, the calm kind, or maybe the kind that he should worry about. Another hand shake and soft smile, “Pleasure to meet you, Takamaki-san.” Akira raises his head and looks over at the other male, they make eye contact for what feels like an eternity when Takamaki speaks up, 

“Oi! Don’t be rude, Ryuji! Introduce yourself!” He scoffs loudly and kicks at the ground, uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands into his pockets. “Whatever, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, nice to ‘effing meet you, I guess.” Akira can’t help but stifle a laugh, Sakamoto has tried to sound intimidating but it came off like someone who got caught taking from a cookie jar and had to apologize in front of a crowd. He clears his throat and holds his hand out to Ryuji. “It’s nice to meet you too, Sakamoto-san.” Ryuji scoffs and turns his head away from Akira, his hand just hanging there in the air. His mind debates weather he should just pull it back and laugh it off or wait a bit longer. After a few minutes of ungodly awkwardness, he slowly begins to retract his hand from its position when he feels a slightly calloused hand grip his own. He looks up from their contact and meets his eyes, “Don’t give me that Sakamoto shit, Just call me Ryuji.” 

Akira’s heart skips a small beat, something that he could easily ignore as he smirks and gives their hands a firm soft shake. “Nice to meet you, Ryuji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter of my fanfic and I’m feeling pretty good about it! I hope you all enjoyed it and I’ll see you in the future chapters!


	2. Leblanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira had explained that he was looking for Sojiro Sakura’s house. “Oh, you mean boss’ house? Yeah! We know where he lives! We sometimes go over for movie nights with Futaba!” Ann explains, her joy evident in her actions and expression. Akira cocks his head a bit to the side
> 
> “Boss? Futaba? What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter was late aaaaaaaa I haven’t had much inspiration since I haven’t slept well hhhhh but I’m going to do my best to be consistent!  
> Thank you all for being so patient!!

“Nice to meet you, Ryuji.”

After they had made their introductions, Akira explained that he was looking for Sojiro Sakura’s house. “Oh, you mean boss’ house? Yeah! We know where he lives! We sometimes go over for movie nights with Futaba!” Ann explains, her joy evident in her actions and expression. Akira cocks his head a bit to the side, 

“Boss? Futaba? What?” They all turn to him in confusion, until Ryuji speaks up, “We call Sojiro ‘Boss’ and his daughter’s name is Futaba Sakura. We’re really close friends with her which is why Boss let’s us hang out at his place, so yeah.” He proceeds to chuckle as he wipes his hand over his nose then just as quickly shoves his hand back into his jean pocket. Akira nods his head in understanding, “Thank you for the explanation, Saka- I mean Ryuji.” The blonde just nods and turns away, “No problem man, He’s probably at Leblanc right now, so let’s go meet up with him.” Akira nods and proceeds to follow the three, very energetic teens, to his destination.  
-  
The walk to Leblanc, the name of Sojiro’s cafe, took a lot of detours, Ann would see some cute stores and would want to buy something matching for her and Shiho, and Shiho would find some really nice books to read or see a magazine that Ann has modeled for, surprisingly, Ryuji had complained about needing someone to train with him at the gym, when the four teens passed by.  
“I’m serious Ann! I haven’t been able to exercise properly without having someone to spot me!” The pastel blonde groans as he holds onto his left shoulder and moves it around in a circular motion. “Ryuji, look, I’m sorry you have no one to do it for you, How about Yusuke?” His face scrunches up slightly in a grimace, 

“Ann. Seriously? Yusuke is a great friend but he’s an artist, not an athlete.” They continue to bicker a bit, including Shiho but she’s just trying to stop Ann, when Akira speaks up.  
“I could spot you.” The argument ceases in that moment and the three teens ahead of him, stop and turn towards his direction slowly. The raven haired teen freezes, thinking that he said something wrong. “I mean, if that’s okay with you, I know we just met and all but I kinda need to go to the gym too, it has been a while and I-“  
The teen was rambling, his voice getting lower and softer until,

“Dude, calm down. I don’t mind at all!” Ryuji slaps his hand onto Akira’s right shoulder, the contact makes the brunette jump and look up at Ryuji’s face. Ryuji had the widest grin, his eyes are thinning as his cheeks rise with his smile. Akira takes this time to quickly remember every detail about Ryuji’s facial structure and features.  
“As long as you don’t hold me back.” The blonde winks, and Akira forgets everything he was doing as his face heats up. All he could do in that moment was shake his head, he knows his voice would betray him and thankfully Ryuji takes that response. 

“Awesome man!” He lets go of Akira’s shoulder, turns himself around, and begins to walk again. Akira didn’t know what was going on, his face was burning and his tattoo was pulsing so painfully that he took a small step back as he grabbed onto his left shoulder and hissed lowly. “Arséne, what the hell is going on?” He didn’t respond back, so Akira did his absolute best to push back the pain and go back to the task at hand. The brunette shook himself out of, whatever trance he was in and was about to follow Ryuji when, 

“Your face went all pink just then, Kurusu-kun.” His body tensed as he turned his head towards the two girls who had lagged behind and were now to his right. “What do you mean, and please just call me Akira.” Akira tried to deadpan but he could feel his cheeks heat up thinking about the scene and pain moments before. “Don’t try and play dumb Akira, You totally were blushing just now!” Ann, to no surprise whispered very loudly, some people gave the three odd looks. 

Shiho lightly smacked Ann’s head and chuckled when the platinum blonde whined, “You’re being too loud, Ann.” She smiled at Akira and he gave her a thankful nod when she let out a small chuckle, “But Ann was right Akira, you were blushing~” Ann squeals a bit and hugs Shiho, giving her a peck on her cheek then turns towards the teen in question, Akira gulps and wishes he can become invisible from all embarrassment. 

“I wish we could continue but, we have somewhere to be, love.” Akira let’s out a breath he was holding in, “oh thank god” He raises his head and jolts a bit at the two girls expressions. They looked about ready to interrogate the hell out of him, and he was more scared than worried. 

“You’re right, babe, we should head over to Leblanc now, I think we took up a lot of New boy’s time.” Ann smirks and turns around, proceeding to walk in the same direction Ryuji had prior. Shiho pats the brunette on the back and sighs, “She’s just teasing but, I’m praying for you Akira. She won’t let this down anytime soon.” She gives the teen a small smile and walks off to catch up with her girlfriend, leaving Akira to rethink his entire life. 

“-I apologize for the pain you felt, Kurusu.” This familiar voice makes him snap to his senses and turn to look slightly behind him. “It’s alright Arséne but, what even was that?” He waits patiently for that voice to ring in his head again when, 

“Yo! Akira!! Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come over?!” Ryuji yells from far ahead of him, ‘Jeez, he’s so loud.’ He smiles and shakes his head softly whispering to Arséne as he walks over to them, “We can talk later.” Akira then jogs a but towards the three teens waiting for him before he catches up and he follows them into in alleyway and stops in front of a small hidden cafe, named ‘Leblanc.’ 

“Here we are man! Let’s head inside.” They all nod as Ryuji reaches over to the golden handle and pulls, a small bell chime rings as the smell of freshly brewed coffee and curry hit his senses, making him hungrier than he thought. 

“Welcome to Leblanc! Come, take a seat and enjoy some of Sojiro’s famous Coffee and curry!” A girl, possibly younger than the four who walked in, greet them with a cheery excited voice. She has long orange hair, tied up into a messy bun, two long strands of her hair frame her small face, her large framed glasses slowly slipping from her nose as she smiles brightly, her big brown eyes shine as she realizes who just walked into the cafe. 

“Ryuji! Ann! Shiho! What are you guys doing here? Didn’t you just leave?” She pushes her glasses up onto her nose as she fiddles with the dark green apron wrapped around her small figure. Ann is the first to speak, “Well, we found this guy over here as we were leaving.” 

Ryuji nods then moves his hands out of his pockets and crosses his arms, shifting from one leg to the other for balance,  
“Said he was looking for Boss’ house.” Shiho chimes in, “He just recently moved here.” The three nod once more at the young girl then move out of the way to show Akira standing in the door way, the teen feeling extremely awkward and nervous.  
“Hello, I’m uh, Akira Kurusu, My parents told me I would be in Sojiro’s care for this year-“

“So you’re the delinquent Reina said I’d watch over.” 

A low scruffy voice cuts Akira off. They turn to the culprit, a man, a bit shorter than Akira himself, wearing a dark green apron, medium sized glasses sit on his nose, his pitch black hair slick back and he sports a large black pointed beard. His expression isn’t very welcoming. The man clears his throat in a rough way, 

“I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my care for this next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now entering Fruit basket and Coffee dad!  
> -  
> So in this, Futaba isn’t a shut in and Wakaba didn’t die, shes just working abroad and let her stay with Sojiro.  
> Also I didn’t introduce Futaba or Morgana to Akira yet since I’ll do that next chapter! I have also named Akira’s mom Reina (:  
> -  
> Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
